


Way To Go

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That tattoo is going to kill Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way To Go

**Title:** Way To Go  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** That tattoo is going to kill Harry.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #30: Tattoo  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Way To Go

~

Malfoy’s tattoo was killing him. Harry stared as Malfoy danced, low-slung trousers allowing tantalizing glimpses of the dragon tattoo over his arse.

As Harry drooled, the dragon curled its tail over Malfoy’s hipbone in an unmistakable caress.

“Fuck,” he muttered, pushing away from the bar.

Malfoy faced him as he approached. “See something you like, Potter?” he purred, gyrating.

“Nice tattoo,” Harry growled, dragging him close.

Malfoy smirked. “You should see what it does for my...partners.”

“I intend to.” Harry guided Malfoy towards the exit. Yes, that tattoo was going to kill him, but what a way to go.

~


End file.
